


Convergence

by Sky99



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky99/pseuds/Sky99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few hours later, Savannah is sitting cross legged on her bed leafing through her work <br/>portfolio trying to find a better way to organize the pictures she had taken throughout her career. Her long <br/>curly, copper hair gathered into a loose bun in an attempt to keep it out of her face. A few long strands had <br/>freed themselves and fell to rest lightly on her shoulders. Her brief encounter with Eric had been pushed <br/>completely from her mind and the only person keeping her from getting anything done was Tobias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

"Shit!" Savannah silently curses herself as she spills her black coffee all over the job applications she had just finished filling out. Strangely, she had found them sitting in front of her new apartment's white door when she was heading back from the landlord's office. She actually had almost trampled over them in her black high-heeled boots. There had been a note attached to the stack with a small, silver paperclip,

_"Hope these help."_

_"-T."_

She was surprised that she had gotten such a considerate offering from the tall, intimidating man from down the hall. She had just moved into the apartment complex yesterday and her landlord, Will, had come to welcome her. He had noticed that she was having to move in by myself, so he recruited the help of the two men, Eric and Tobias, from the apartment down the hall, even though she had insisted that she could have done by herself. Eric had short, yet stylish blonde hair and several piercings decorating his stern face. He seemed intrigued by her own and appeared pleasantly surprised when he noticed the barbell that ran through the center of her pink tongue. She, however, was much more intrigued by Tobias. He stood almost half a foot taller than she did and wore a black shirt and black jeans. He had dark brown eyes and short brown hair. She remembered marveling at how strong he was as he easily helped Eric carry her white futon through the doorway. She quickly reaches over the edge of the bar to grab the white kitchen towel that was sitting on the counter and attempts to soak up the dark brown beverage in order to salvage what's left of the stained papers. She curses again as she feels the hot wetness of the coffee soak through the front of the expensive black lace embroidered tank top and she hears three swift knocks on her front door.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" She shouts as she jumps off of the bar stool with towel in hand. She quickly opens the door to see Tobias standing in her doorway. The look of concern melts away and he smirks at her flustered state. She quickly grows agitated at the prospect that her distress amused him. "Is there something I can help you with?" She snaps. His lips form a scowl in response to her hostility.

"Will asked me to come check on you to see how you had settled in."

"If he wanted to see how I was, why didn't he do it himself?" "He's..." Tobias pauses for a minute and glances in the direction of Will's apartment. "He's with Christina right now." Christinia is Will's girlfriend. Savannah huffs and starts to close the door. Tobias quickly places his hand on the door to keep it from shutting. "You still haven't told me how you were. Did you get the applications?" His brown eyes find hers and their gaze remains locked for a few seconds before Savannah tightens her grip on the towel, quickly looks to the ground, and clears her throat.

"Other than the fact that I ruined both my shirt and the apps by spilling coffee on them? Just great." Tobias' eyebrows stitch together in concern and his eyes dart down to the wet spot on my shirt. "How did you know I was a photo journalist, anyway?" His concerned look remains as he continues,

"I overheard Will talking to Christina about it. He sounded impressed by it. Do you need help cleaning up?"

"No, I can do it myself." Savannah states defiantly. Tobias shrugs and, as he starts to walk back to his apartment, she shuts the door. As soon as she lays eyes on the stained, half dry papers, she groans as she realizes she won't be able to salvage them. Savannah tosses the now dirty towel into the laundry basket along with her shirt and begins to search through her closet for something else to wear. She pulls the black crew neck t-shirt off its hangar and then down over her head. She heads back to the kitchen where the ruined job applications lay and grumbles as she tries to make out the runny, warped words that now look as if they were meant to be a part of some obscure, alien language. She jumps as she hear someone knocking at her door again and almost hopes that it's Tobias again. She's never been so concerned with someone, let alone someone so /attractive/. She pulls down on the door handle and starts,

"Tobias, what are you--" She stops short as she realizes that the man that stood in her doorway was not Tobias, but Eric. His eyebrow raises skeptically, drawing her attention to the piercing above it.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He growls.

"No. What do you need?"

"Four was saying you were being irritable and that you wanted to be left alone, but I didn't believe him." His eyes dart down at my outfit and strange look appeared in his eyes. It makes Savannah _very_ uncomfortable. She shifts her wait back and forth on her feet as she clears her throat. Eric's eyes come back up to her face. She had forgotten about Eric's nickname for Tobias, although he didn't seem too pleased about its use. She sighs and the defensive look on her face melts away.

"I was just upset at big of a fucking klutz I am. I spilled my coffee all over some job applications right after I had finished them and some got on my favourite shirt." Savannah places her hands on her hips as she waits for Eric's reply. He smirks and then cuckles darkly.

"Oh, that's all?" He pauses for a moment as his eyes roam over her body once more before returning to her face. She crosses her arms. "Fine." He saunters off and Savannah slowly shuts the door and leans against it. Her hand comes up to her forehead as she slides down to the floor. She feels dirty from Eric having looked her in such a way. She had felt he was undressing her in his mind and she doesn't even want to think about what he would do with it.

A few hours later, Savannah is sitting cross legged on her bed leafing through her work portfolio trying to find a better way to organize the pictures she had taken throughout her career. Her long curly, copper hair gathered into a loose bun in an attempt to keep it out of her face. A few long strands had freed themselves and fell to rest lightly on her shoulders. Her brief encounter with Eric had been pushed completely from her mind and the only person keeping her from getting anything done was Tobias. She had never captured the attention of very many people when she was younger. Sure, she got a lot of compliments on her hair and her attractive features, but she was much shyer and tended to push people away. People can't leave you if they were never there in the first place.

A lot changed for her when she turned twenty one. Her best friend and secret crush at the time had taken her out to a series of clubs. Her name was April and she oozed a certain seductive confidence that you only find once in a blue moon. She had a sense of adventure to match Savannah's and she loved April for it. Savannah could remember her best friend's shoulder length brown hair, accented by blonde highlights, and the deep brown eyes that she could just get lost in. In a drunken stupor at the end of a night full of dancing and drinking, Savannah confessed her attractions to the sympathetic artist, but it wasn't meant to be. April had scrunched up her nose and scowled at Savannah saying,

_"Why would I ever date_ you _?_ _My career would be ruined if people thought I were gay. Which I'm not._  

April had stormed off, leaving Savannah to fend for herself in front of the bar. Her parents were very unhappy having recieved a call from their distraught, drunken daughter at three in the morning. Since then, Savannah had vowed to concentrate on her work and never let what had happened that night happen again. She became more assertive, fiery even. She tried to never let anyone else see the tender, sympathetic side of her nature. A knock at the door brings her out her trance and she hopes that it's not Eric again. She leaves her portfolio laying open on the bed and walks through the small living room to the door where she hesitantly cracks it open to peek out at whoever is in the hallway. She opens the door the rest of the way when she doesn't see anybody and notices a pile of familiar paperwork at her feet. She bends down to pick up the new job applications and notices a note attached by a silver paperclip with a familiar handwriting scrawled across it.

_"Don't ruin them this time. I'm not getting you any more."_

_"-T."_

She silently thanks Tobias as I head back into my apartment to fill the applications out once more.


End file.
